Pandora Academy
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: Yea so the title isn't very original but I'm bad at coming up with titles. Anyway this is GilxOc cuz that's apparently all I can write. Updates will be slow cuz they almost always are. I'll probably just eventually get bored of this like with all my other fanfics so don't get too attached to the story or get used to disappointment.


I figured that this could be an easier fanfiction to write cuz if I can't think of anything I can write about something that happened at school.

Ages of the characters in this fanfiction:

Mallory(oc): 17, Senior

Gil: 17 almost 18, Senior

Oz: 16, Junior

Alice: 16, Junior

Sharon: 16, Junior

Break: 18, Senior

Liam/reim(I'm calling him Liam): 17, Senior

Elliot: 15, Sophomore

Leo: 15, Sophomore

Ada: 15, Sophomore

Vincent: 16, Junior

Echo: 15, Sophomore

* * *

Mallory Jayney slowly got out of her mom's car. It was her first day at Pandora Academy since she moved into town. She really didn't want to be here. She'd hated school in the last place they'd lived and she had a feeling this was going to be worse. After all this is what she and her friends back home had called a "rich kid school". She wasn't from a poor family or anything. In fact, her family was actually quite wealthy. She'd gone to public school in the past because she didn't want to wear school uniforms. Unfortunately, there weren't any public schools near her new house so she was forced to go to a private school. She hated the white school uniform she had to wear, but she was happy the skirt wasn't near as short as the skirts the uniforms in anime wear.

"Bye, have a good day at school!" Her mom said to her from the driver seat.

"Thanks mom. You too..." she replied. She walked into the large building and walked to the main office. The second semester had started two weeks earlier for this school while her old school just started back up the day before. Her counselor gave her her schedule and told her a little about the school (not that she was really listening). This took up part of first hour which she had mixed feelings about. She was happy because she could miss part of class but she was ticked because that meant all the attention would automatically be on her since she would be late. She looked at her schedule which all her classes sounded easier that at her last school. The school day ended at 2:00 every day with only six class periods, one of which, was a free period which apparently everyone had just to have a break. Hers was fifth hour which was slightly longer than the other classes because it was divided into four sections so each grade ate separately. She studied her schedule, memorizing where each of her classes were. Her first class was English, followed by advanced biology, drawing, pre calc, her free period, and psychology. She followed a security guard to her class and as she expected, all eyes were on her when she walked in. The teacher directed her to a seat in the back of the class (which she was happy about) next to a guy with light brown hair and glasses (yes this is Liam.) First hour went by pretty quick, now she just had to make it through the rest of the day.

Once she got to second hour she was directed to sit in an empty seat next to an albino named Xerxes Break. Right as the teacher was about to start class a girl with pink hair, blue eyes and pale skin ran into the class.

"I'M LATE!" She yelled

"What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Candy Cane."

"You're not in this class."

"Yes I am! Advanced Biology room 102!" Then Candy saw Mallory sitting in her seat. "Hey I thought we didn't go to the same school anymore!"

"We don't. You don't go to this school."

"Oh that's why I had to take two busses and a taxi to get here." She said then turned back to the teacher and said "can you write me a note?"

"I could but I don't know how much it would help you."

Candy started to walk out the door but turned back to Mallory. "The albino guy sitting next to you is cute you should give him my number." She whispered loudly thinking only Mallory could hear her. Then right after the door closed Candy burst back in the room and yelled "DID YOU GIVE HIM MY NUMBER YET?!"

"No. You haven't even been gone for 10 seconds. Now go to school."

"FINE BUT HE'S MINE! MINE!"

After she left the teacher started class. When the teacher had his back turned a piece of paper was slid in front of her.

Break's note: "You know that weirdo?"

Mallory: "yes sadly."

Break: "is she always like that?"

Mallory: "only half the time."

The teacher started walking towards their table so Break stuffed the paper in his backpack and Mallory saw a blue doll with auburn hair and a creepy smile on its face. After class she asked why he had a doll in his backpack.

"That's Emily. I've had her since I was little." He took her out of his backpack. "Nice to meet ya." Emily said.

"What the hell! Demon doll!"

Break laughed at her reaction then asked, "what's your next class?"

"Drawing."

"Me too! Let's walk there together!" He said as he began dragging her down the hallway.

'Guess I don't really have a choice since you're dragging me.' Mallory thought.

When they walked into the class he dragged her towards three people standing around a table. "Look who I kidnapped!" He said.

Mallory looked at the people at the table. One was a short blonde boy with emerald green eyes. The second was a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes. The last one was a guy slightly taller than Break and had curly black hair and gold eyes. She blushed slightly when she looked at him. "Kukuku first day of school and we already have a crush on someone do we~?" A little doll said next to her ear. She swung around and jumped back and ended up bumping into Gilbert. At this point her face was bright red and so was Gil's. She jumped away from him and refused to even look in his general direction. Class began and they all took their seats.

The thing she noticed about this drawing class compared to the one she took at her old school, was how laid back it was. At her old school, the teacher assigned them things to draw and gave them homework. This teacher simply told them to draw whatever they felt like.

~after class~

"What classes do you have the rest of the day?" Break asked.

"Next I have pre calc, then free period, followed by psychology."

"Gil and I have free period and psychology the same time as you."

"Ok so I guess I'll see you at free period."

~le time skip to free period cuz I'm lazy~

Mallory walked into the lunch room with her lunch and looked around for Break and Gil because she figured she didn't know anyone else so she might as well stick with them. She finally spotted Break waving to her from their table and went to sit by them.

"Ah~ so you bring your own lunch?"

"Yeah. I've never like school lunches."

"Well you're also allowed to leave for lunch. There are a few restaurants close by you could walk to them if you wanted to."

"I realize that... I just don't like eating at restaurants is all..."

"Is someone afraid to order her own food from a restaurant~?"

"Leave her alone, Break."

"I was simply asking her a few questions."

"Interrogating her is more like it."

Mallory had been aware that someone was watching her since she sat down but it was kind of starting to bother her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a table full of girls one of which was glaring daggers at her. She turned back to Break and Gil.

"Hey who are those girls over there?" She half whispered across the table.

Break glanced over at the table of girls. "That's just Gil's fan club. The one glaring at you happens to be their leader and Gil's fiance."

"She's not my fiance. She's just another annoying girl who my adoptive father has picked out for me to marry."

"You don't want to marry her?"

"No and unfortunately no matter how many times I tell her that, she doesn't seem to get the idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I'm just waiting until I'm 18 so I can move out."

They all quieted down as they finished their lunches. After lunch they hung out in the hallway near some of the unused classrooms and talked.

~after school~ (I'm skipping their last class cuz I'm getting lazy)

Mallory sat in the hallway she, Break, and Gil spent free period in. Gil walked by the hallway and happened to see her sitting alone in a window sill looking out over campus.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked causing Mallory to jump a little.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted.

"I'm just trying to waste some time before I have to go home."

"Oh. Well my mom doesn't get of work until 5 so I just have to sit around and wait for her."

"I have a car. Do you want a ride home?"

"S-sure. Let me just call my mom and let her know she doesn't need to come get me."

30 minutes later they were pulling into her driveway. The drive to her house had been fairly quiet. As she was about to get out of the car she turned to him.

"Hey do you wanna come in and hang out for a little bit? My mom won't mind and you wouldn't have to go home yet."

"Y-yeah sure."

* * *

Sorry I just kind of cut it off all of a sudden. I'm really lazy but I'll continue where I left off in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
